


You forgot your color

by hellchan_ (eotteokeos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/hellchan_
Summary: Mark could tell them now, really. Get this done and over it. Tell them that he’s been sneaking out on a little rendezvous with the same guy he’d curse at not long ago. Tell them how much he’d spent tracing every mole on his face with his lips.But the idiot would probably throw a book at his face and hex him.or: Mark and Donghyuck think they're slick and there's some ties mixed up
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	You forgot your color

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL, i have a fic like this with another fandom and another ship (it's still up, you can check my page). I just rewrote it and added scenes and changed some of them.
> 
> CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP IN THIS SETTING FIC!!!!!!!  
> LIKE COLLEGE AGE OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!

“You’re late.” Lucas scowls when he sees him. Dejun snickers as he approaches their table and Guanheng shakes his head.

He grins at them before ruffling his already tangled hair despite the _crinus muto_ he’d casted and sits down next to them, already salivating at the food served. “It’s fine, we still have fifteen minutes left.” He doesn’t doubt he’d finish eating by ten with how famished he was.

“If you were late for another sec--wait,” Lucas frowns and stops mid sentence, “Is that a slytherin tie you’re wearing?”

Mark halts at the word, spoonful of mashed potato paused mid air before whipping his head down, eyes widening and lips opening in a tiny gasp when he sees the green and silver clothing snuggly wrapped around his neck against his perfectly ironed uniform.

He pales in realization.

“Oh, what’s that?” Dejun peers at him, smug grin still on his face. “Are you a slytherin now, Mark?” He asks, amused as he reaches to inspect the tie before Mark swats his hand away with a scowl.

And in a dumb attempt to save what little dignity he has, he says, “Of course, it’s not.”. He ignores the snort Guanheng gives him as he cringes at himself, still staring at the horrendous green that makes his pale skin look sick and the reminder of the many horrors that would happen today if he doesn’t run _now_.

Still though, Mark finds it quite unfair that _he_ looks absolutely stunning in it.

“Could have fooled us.” Guanheng snorts.

“Why _are_ you wearing a slytherin tie, Mark?” Lucas raises an eyebrow at him. 

Why really was the question, Mark supposes. He could just answer them, the conversation would have been done and could have eaten his forgotten mashed potatoes that seem unappealing now. 

Sure, there would be some teasing but it’s not like Mark couldn’t put up with it.

Maybe Lucas would be miffed--in fact, he definitely would, considering he was at the center of the prank many moons ago that caused him to walk around with a bald head for a month. Not to mention Mark had been replaced as the best seeker for the year because of _him_. (Honestly it wasn’t Mark’s fault that he’d flaunt his ass every damn time they’d get in close range. Mark had priorities and the snitch wasn’t one of them when _his_ ass was presented.) and god knows how much pride Lucas has when it comes to quidditch.

Dejun would probably be a little angry too, he thinks. He _did_ lock him in with Yuta in a classroom that one time the latter had visited all because he heard Dejun say Yuta looked intimidating. They became friends after the whole incident but it doesn’t change the fact that Dejun had almost peed himself to death that day.

Guanheng would be happy though. Would probably give him a pat on the back too. He adores him, says he has a lot of potential and would love to collaborate. Collaborate for what, Mark doesn’t want to know.

Mark could tell them now, really. Get this done and over it. Tell them that he’s been sneaking out on a little rendezvous with the same guy he’d curse at not long ago. Tell them how much he’d spent tracing every mole on his face with his lips and how nearly headless nick would blanch at the sight of them (he’d seem him go down on him _one_ time!) at how in love they were. That even with all the pranking and the hair pulling moments, Mark is utterly and irrevocably in love with the same idiot who had sent them a howler at 3am before a quidditch match against them.

But.

But the idiot would definitely throw a book or two at his face and hex him. Mark doesn’t doubt that nobody could hex him back even if all three of his friends combined. He was too sneaky. Mark thinks about how he knew where Lucas keeps his secret stash of porn that Baekhyun had entrusted him. Even Mark didn’t know that and he was his roommate.

And the same idiot would definitely do more if he steps inside the great hall with a gryffindor tie on his neck. (“Look, i know i look great in red. I do. But I have my pride and if you make me wear that ugly red jumpers, I will shave your eyebrows.” Mark ends up with an eyebrow slit but it’s worth it to see him wear it to sleep.) 

“Mixed up laundry.” Mark dismisses, already standing up. “I’m going to look for it.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before turning on his hill and running out of the great hall. He hears Lucas yelling a faint, ‘i can just change the color for you’ and decides to ignore it. Sure, he can. But the problem was that Mark was wearing the slytherin tie and he’s sure that his own tie was on Donghyuck’s neck.

Mark checks the time and gnaws at his lips.

With how hurried Donghyuck was to fix themselves with a quick scourgify, Mark was pretty sure he hadn’t notice the change of ties, too distracted by the goodbye kiss they shared in a deserted corner. And knowing his friends, they definitely wouldn’t tell him.

Donghyuck would literally hex him from to moon to back and Mark would just take it all because the angry sex after was worth it.

Still, it wasn’t his fault he woke up needy today, sneaking in at the slytherin room at ass o’clock to get a cuddle and maybe share a rather steamy morning that was very much disrupted by Jaemin who was scowling at them when they’d left the bathroom.

But that was only because they were both busy in the last few weeks and Mark missed him.

It was totally not his fault Donghyuck had pulled him against a hidden alcove and bent him against the table in an empty classroom, slytherin tie shoved up in Mark's mouth to muffle his moans.

Sighing, he hears the shuffle of feet from students turning the corner, soft murmurs as they enter the classroom. Mark tip toes and cranes his neck, relieved when he sees the same brown hair he’d ran his fingers through against the black robes he’d thrown earlier.

And _oh._ Red really looks good on him too.

Maybe later when it’s dark out and everyone’s sleeping, Mark could convince him to wear the red necktie again.

“Mark?” He hears his name. He mentally curses himself before turning to look at Renjun who was raising an eyebrow at him. Renjun looked like he wanted to say something and by the looks of it, Mark knew he was judging him. He couldn’t blame him though, Mark _is_ leaning on a wall trying to get a glimpse of Donghyuck.

“Uh,” He clears his throat. “I was just--” he scrunches his nose, what was he going to say? Going to see Donghyuck? Ask him to give Mark his tie back because not only was it not giving him _thoughts_ at this time of the day, his friends were going to know they’ve been dating? Or should he say he was walking around? Despite the fact that Renjun knows his schedule because Lucas and him shared classes.

Before he could choose which excuse would be less incriminating, he feels a hard poke on his shoulder and turns around to find Donghyuck raising an eyebrow at him. “Isn’t your class in the opposite wing?”

Mark could faintly see the students around them throwing curious glances, which he supposes were justifiable. They both _did_ get deduction of house points two weeks ago. But that was only because a professor caught them in a compromising position in what they’d thought was a deserted classroom.

Mark stares at him. From his furrowed, confused brows to his puckered lips. He could see a peak of red and gold just a the edge of his robes, remembering the way he’d tug if off of Mark earlier as he presses his lips against him, hands tangling in his hair making Mark whine underneath him--

“Mark?” Donghyuck pokes him again, bringing him back to reality. “What are you doing here?” Mark sees the faint smile on his lips like he knows what he’s thinking about.

He shakes his head before glancing at the students around them and gestures for him to follow him. They stay silent in the short trek to one of the alcoves they’d _visited_ one too many times. And once away from prying eyes, he turns to look at Donghyuck and raises an eyebrow, pointing at the tie on his neck. Donghyuck’s gaze follows, eyes widening before opening his robs and mouth opening at the sight. 

“So that’s why Yangyang was giving me the looks.” He frowns, mumbling. Mark grins, it wasn’t like Donghyuck’s circle of friends didn’t know they were dating, they just enjoy the confusion and curiosity that happens whenever Mark is caught sneaking out of the slytherin dungeon because god forbid Donghyuck enters the gryffindor tower again.

Donghyuck and Mark had stayed in the closet, quite literally, when they’d heard Lucas enter the room with Renjun. Safe to say, Mark pales whenever he sees his resident gryffindor and the tiny ravenclaw together.

“Way to be a genius, huh.” Mark mumbles, tugging his hand forward. Donghyuck doesn’t protest and instead crouches and leans forward, already too familiar with the place to know that if he leans in, his forehead would be against a wall.

Mark remember the first time they’d entered here, it was when they were hiding from a professor for skipping class--they weren’t on good terms, then. The second one was purely a coincidence, Mark was curious about the many hidden places the hall had. Donghyuck had entered a minute after. Why Mark stayed was beyond him but he was glad he did, Donghyuck and him had talked then. The third was after a month from the last, all awkward and tiptoeing around each other, flirting remarks thrown and sexual tension in the air.

The fourth, and by far Mark’s personal favorite, was when Donghyuck asked if he could kiss him (Mark almost screamed yes.) and at this point, Mark had lost count.

Mark envelops him in a tight hug, Donghyuck nuzzling against his neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. “I’m going to be late.” He whines, not really pulling himself away. Donghyuck nips on the skin just below his ear, shuddering when he remembers the marks Donghyuck left and he’d had to spell away, before he pulls himself away from Mark.

Mark stares at him, his eyes blow and his cheeks red, he doesn’t stop himself from drawing circles on his cheekbones. “For someone who wants to keep this a secret, you sure forgot your color, huh.” Mark chuckles. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him, “I didn’t say anything about keeping it a secret though.”

Mark snorts, “Right. Because nobody knowing we’re together totally isn’t a secret.” Not that Mark minds, honestly. They both liked the thrill of snogging each other breathless when their friends are waiting for them. Likes it when Donghyuck pulls his arm at random times of the day and peppering him with kisses till he’s breathless and begging for more, lips swollen and a proud grin on his lips as he pats Mark on the bum, whispering sweet promises for tonight. And loves it when Mark covers Donghyuck’s mouth with his hand as he thrusts in, shushing him to be quiet.

Mark thinks Donghyuck gets excited when Mark tries to formulate an excuse why his lips are swollen.

One time, Mark had forgotten the marks littering on his body that when he’d change clothes in the locker room, Lucas had taken him to the infirmary thinking it was pox. He had to explain to Pomfrey that it wasn’t.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he tugs Mark’s tie, pulling him in. “I said,” He starts, his breath ghosting on Mark’s lips, tickling him. “We can tell our friends. _My_ friends know.” He places a faint kiss on his lips, “I specifically remember you telling me you’d hate to be cockblocked. And knowing your friends, I don’t think they’d be thrilled to know how you love my--”

Mark kisses him to shut him up and feels Donghyuck grinning against his lips, hands moving smoothly on his waist as he tugs him closer. It’s always an experience, kissing Donghyuck, it has Mark shivering and craving for more. His tongue touching him in places he didn’t know could be sensitive.

Before it could get heated, Donghyuck pulls back and ignores the whine Mark gives him. “We’re late.” he mumbles, thumb caressing Mark’s lips. Mark could tell he looked as off kilter as Donghyuck. “Can’t have slughorn telling me I’m bad influence again.” Mark snorts. “Seriously, you were the one giving me head but _I_ somehow get more points deducted.”

Mark rolls his eyes and pecks him once again. “I love you.” He smiles.

“I love you too. Always.” Donghyuck grins.

And he’s tugging Mark out of the alcove and pushing him to the opposite direction.

Mark decides that another month of not telling _his_ circle friends wouldn’t hurt. They’d understand, probably. They have to. Mark doesn’t have any intention of leaving Donghyuck.

Lucas shakes his head as he stares at the hall, Mark’s figure already long gone. “Do they really think they’re being subtle?” He sighs, cringing in distaste as he remembers the state Mark was in. Maybe he should hint at Mark how to _properly_ use a spell to get rid of hickeys. He looked like he’d been mauled by a beast, not that he wasn’t.

“I quite like that they think they have us fooled.” Dejun snorts, remembering the numerous excuses Mark had told them. One time, Mark had blamed Guanheng’s toad for the hickey on his thigh. Dejun thinks even Mark himself was confused at his statement but they’d let it go.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can go through _that_ again.” Guanheng blanched, remembering the incident. “God.” He groans, “I can’t believe they did that when we were there.” He shivers at the memory of Mark and Donghyuck doing it in their shared room.

They were drinking that night, the secret stash of alcohol Lucas had brought from home shared between them and the next thing they know is waking up to sounds of grunting and Mark _clearly_ moaning. Lucas faintly remembers Donghyuck entering their room, eyes boring holes into them as they cackle at almost everything. He doesn’t even know how or why Donghyuck was there.

He’d opened his eyes when he heard Donghyuck whispering a spell (it’s a healing spell, he found out) and closes it again to Mark sober and helping Donghyuck put the three of them to bed.

Lucas should have taken more of the drink then. Maybe if he did, he wouldn’t remember them doing it.

The look the three of them shared the morning after was enough to know that the three of them were definitely awake that night. At least, they'd shared the tragedy of hearing their friends get it.

“Honestly,” Lucas starts, “I feel like if they told us, it wouldn’t just stop with a handjob under the blanket.”

The three of them shudder.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the switch is implied.
> 
> AGAIN, this is AGED UP!
> 
> my twitter is [hellchan_](https://twitter.com/hellchan_)


End file.
